69 Sixtynine
by Evan-Kamui
Summary: esto slash HD una fiesta en primavera, lemon


Miércoles, 18 de Febrero de 2004 06:01:05 p.m.  
  
No gano nada al escribir el finc, los personajes no son míos respeto eso de los derechos de autor  
  
la historia es de una relación hombre/con hombre si no te gusta no lo leas y no me chinges con  
  
Amenazas y nada de castigos divinos y pendejadas así bien espero.  
  
contiene un lenguaje fuerte es un Harry/Draco y es lemon (escenas de sexo)  
  
la canción se llama 69 la verdad no se quien la canta pero no es mía me dio la idea  
  
y por que no decir la satisfacción de escribir  
  
*SIXTY-NINE*  
  
lo deseaba no podía controlarlo, era estúpido de mi parte pero que importaba en ese momento  
  
Dos cuerpos desnudos opuestos, el uno del otro, sobre una alborotada alfombra puesto que no habíamos logrado contenernos hasta llegar a su cama.  
  
dos cuerpos desnudos y opuestos, no solo en la posición si no en la forma de ser él luz y yo oscuridad  
  
y curioso yo me considero el lado oscuro puesto que yo fui quien lo sedujo, fui yo quien tome el primer paso   
  
Y fui yo quien primero cayo bajo su encanto.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
Ecuación Hipersexual Entre Tus Piernas  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
El Principio y El final Que Desenfrena  
  
*******************  
  
Curioso recuento mental que tengo y más en estos momentos.  
  
Desde el cuarto año comenzó a gustarme... pero ese solo fue el principio, en quinto era obsesionante  
  
En sexto lo soñé como mi amante y ahora en séptimo yo soy el dominante.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
Satisfacción uhooo  
  
sixty-nine  
  
Palpitación uhooo  
  
Engañando Al Corazón, Genital Incitación, Que Nos Produce Excitación.  
  
*****************************  
  
Habían organizado Hoy un baile todos los grupos de séptimo por ser primavera. Y la verdad con este endemoniado calor a mi no me daban ganas de estar en una fiesta, pero al final Ron me convenció.  
  
mi querido amigo Ron en este momento has de estar haciendo "chillar" a Hermione como decías horas atrás  
  
lo más gracioso es que todo esto que hago con mi amada contra parte fue tu plan con Mione pero yo   
  
Fui muy "copion" y lo hago con Malfoy ahora sobre su ya arruinada alfombra.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
Agresor Confidencial, Placer Sin Treguas  
  
Sixty-nine  
  
Confundiendo Eterno Amor Con Lo Que Sea  
  
*********************  
  
Ambos amamantados del sexo del otro, en una obscena danza de boca y miembro.  
  
Gemidos apagados por nuestro propio deseo.  
  
Cuerpos desnudos enredándose y acariciándose como si no hubiese un mañana para despertar,  
  
Como si todas las acciones realizadas esta noche fueran producto de sus más húmedos sueños.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
Satisfacción uhooo  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
Palpitación uhooo  
  
Engañando Al Corazón, Genital Incitación, Que Nos Produce Excitación.  
  
*********************  
  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde, a las diez de la noche comenzaría la fiesta. Mientras Ron se comenzaba a comportar De una manera mas extraña de lo normal las pupilas de sus ojos se desbordaban como si en ese instante viera la cosa más excitante frente él... y pues si casi así era, se estaba imaginado la "romántica " noche con Mione la verdad me sorprendió, pero no por el echo de que él se comportara así, si no el que ella estuviera de acuerdo con Ron.  
  
Ellos dos estaban saliendo desde sexto año y la verdad el mejor amigo de mi pelirrojo amigo estaba muy ansioso por tener relaciones con ella. Y no digo hacer el amor puesto que eso no veía Ron, cosa que en caso de Mione si lo veía de esa forma.  
  
/Hacer el amor pero en verdad el amor, no solo sexo./  
  
*****************************  
  
SIXTY-NINE  
  
*********************  
  
A Ron se le había calentado prácticamente la cabeza mas con las "ocurrencias" de Seamus mostrándole revistas de payboy común muggle en las que solo se muestran chicas hermosas con pecho grandes y sus  
  
vaginas con vello, que en verdad me causaban cierta gracia ver, puesto que para las fotos ellas de seguro   
  
se hacían algún tipo de rizado o permanente "créanme las naturales no son así " fue mi comentario por lo cual  
  
Neville, el que estaba muy tímido pero se veia a la vez muy interesado en el tema.  
  
"Así que el buen Harry ya ha /Tremper le bistuit/", dijo mirándome con mucha malicia "eso no importa," fue mi repuesta Ron comprendió mi mirada molesta, por algo era mi amigo, sabia cuando no se me debía preguntar algo que no quería, puesto que acabamos mal todo.  
  
El buen Dean Thomas que estaba mas que animado con el tema puesto que   
  
Cierto amigo suyo comenzaba a saludarnos sobre su pantalón, y para desviar el tema saco otro tipo de revistas en las cuales venían mas gráficas y para mi grotescas imágenes de mujeres y hombres teniendo sexo, con sus rostros medio deformados puesto que posaban para un fingido orgasmo o algo por el estilo.  
  
Por lo que me percate la mente de Ron vago por mil kilómetros a la redonda. Mejor dicho sobre la redonda de mi amiga Mione.  
  
No es que la platica sobre la vida sexual de mi amigo Ron me importara, o que esas revistas o el tema me excitara, yo solo que estaba en ese lugar por dos razones: UNO ese era también mi cuarto y DOS no tenia nada mejor que hacer...  
  
*****************************  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
Satisfacción uhooo  
  
Sixty-Nine  
  
Palpitación uhooo  
  
Engañando Al Corazón, Genital Incitación, Que Nos Produce Excitación.  
  
*********************  
  
La fiesta tenia un buen rato de haber comenzado, éramos solamente puros chicos de séptimo año y uno que otro colado de sexto, claramente el director nos permitió, /mas a mi generación claro/ hacer esa fiesta, en donde no se aceptaban ni alumnos de otros grados que no fueran de séptimo y sobre todo ningún profesor, ni director y menos conserje con gata incluida claro, la fiesta tendría que terminar a las 7 de mañana y   
  
Dormiríamos hasta las 4 de la tarde.  
  
No fue muy difícil convencerle, la verdad fue demasiado fácil, solo fue un perfecto de otra casa que dio una idea y planteo las reglas y el director sin rechistar acepto según cuentan con un "claro señor Eckehardt pero tráigame una gran cacerola con fresas, crema y chocolate batida, y tiene el permiso".  
  
La verdad comenzaba a dudar del juicio del director pero yo no le daba importancia, por ahora claro.  
  
todo estaba bien eran 1 de madrugada apenas y la fiesta estaba cada vez mas animada, música a todo lo   
  
que daba, solo alumbrado por unas cuantas velas, claro de beber solo cerveza de mantequilla y mucha comida  
  
Pero la verdad no contaba con que él, el chico de mis obsesiones Draco Malfoy se encontraba vestido demasiado sugestivo para mis sentidos.  
  
Con un pantalón negro pegado a sus caderas y definiendo bien su perfecto trasero, y su camisa de Mangas larga que tenia abierta dejando ver su pecho blanco y apetitoso y para acabarla su cabello suelto sin gel y al parecer se había delineado los ojos para acentuar su color gris, sus carnosos labios sonrosados... dios.  
  
*****************************  
  
SIXTY-NINE  
  
SATISFACCIÓN UHOOO  
  
SIXTY-NINE  
  
PALPITACIÓN UHOOO  
  
*********************  
  
yo estaba al mil, el estúpido de Dean me había dado algo en la bebida "créeme Harry volaras entre praderas"  
  
Me había dicho y se había ido dejándome un paquetito extra "por si lo deseaba compartir" claro que sabia que no con él, Dean sabia con quien... Malfoy.  
  
Sabia que Malfoy había vuelto a las mazmorras mejor dicho a su cuarto, nunca entendí solo hasta ahora el por que cada una las serpientes tenía su propio cuarto, pero la verdad es que fue muy útil despues, su sala común estaba sola y se veía una ligera luz al final del pasillo, algo me decía que allí estaría el chico de mirada gris, entre sin permiso y vi que estaba de espaldas frente a su escritorio mirando a la nada.  
  
Llegue al lado del rubio sabia que estaríamos solo y que nadie nos molestaría, ya que sus amigos misteriosamente había desaparecido con Dean. La verdad no deseaba saber que cosa harían esos dos gorilas y la tonta Pansy con él.   
  
cuando llegué le mire con hambre y me miro sorprendido pero en ves de correrme me miro con burla   
  
"Que te pasa Potter... ya te afecto convivir con la comadreja y la..mmm" la verdad no le di ni tiempode terminar el insulto o que hiciera otra cosa y le di a tomar por la fuerza la bebida que traía ya preparada para el.  
  
*****************************  
  
ENGAÑANDO AL CORAZÓN,   
  
*********************  
  
Nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de nuestro ritmo, primero lento, y después mas... Y cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
"haaa... Po-tter.... eres un mal-dito.... mas... sigue... no te detengas.. dioses"   
  
mi pene entraba y salía de su ano con rigidez y rapidez, sabia que había encontrado su punto, sabia que lo  
  
Estaba haciendo "chillar" como diría Ron tal vez no mi nombre pero la verdad me excitaba escuchar mi apellido de su boca dicho con ese tono de entrega de Draco, por que yo si le llamaba a Draco por su nombre.  
  
"Ssi.. Pequeño Draco... sí. aaahh"  
  
  
  
después de una ligera discusión de puños solo se había molestado por que le había dado de beber a la fuerza.  
  
Entre la serpiente y yo habíamos terminado acabandomos a besos y caricias entre suaves, urgentes y muy exigentes.  
  
Nos desvestimos con bestialidad, ni su camisa, ni mi pantalón salieron enteros, al desnudarnos baje mis besos a su entre pierna la cual pedía a gritos atención, comencé a besar, después lamiendo como si fuera un rico dulce y realmente lo era.  
  
"hmmm... haa... POTTER... HAA... MAS..." sus gritos me volvían loco de excitación. lo metí a mi boca y como se dice / le mame con ganas/ no se en que momento fue pero de un brusco movimiento hizo que quedáramos en la famosa pose del /69 Sixty-Nine/ así comenzó nuestra la danza...  
  
*****************************  
  
GENITAL INCITACIÓN,   
  
*********************  
  
ya nos habíamos venido con el 69 sixty-nine, y había si do yo quien tome la iniciativa de volver, tomándolo,  
  
penetrándolo, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y en el cuarto se respiraba el olor a sexo /sui generis/ el olor que sabes de que es, pero no sabes como explicarlo... no hay comparación/  
  
habíamos terminado por tercera vez yo dentro del y el sobre de mi abdomen y parte de la alfombra...  
  
*****************************  
  
QUE NOS PRODUCE EXCITACIÓN  
  
*********************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, tanto Draco como yo despertamos desnudos y enredados con nuestros cuerpos,  
  
Fue un extraño pero anhelado por mí el despertar.  
  
Me miro, se podría decir que feliz, me acerque y le bese, al principio no dijo ni hizo nada y fue justamente en es momento que entendí que solo había sido un acostón, bueno eso pense.  
  
pero que cuando estaba apunto de pararme y recoger mi ropa "Harry..."dijo como una caricia y se abalanzó sobre mi pero esta vez es que fue tomado y fui yo, y el que "chillo" su nombre fui yo   
  
y si este es el final de algo y el principio de mas  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
si quieres opinar sobre la historia, no hay bronca no acepto de /esto es de maricas/ bien CHAU  
  
GLOSARIO DEL FIC  
  
copion: persona que copia  
  
chillar: llorar o gemir ya sea de placer o de dolor  
  
tremper le bistuit: /mojar galleta/termino en francés para decir coito  
  
Miércoles, 18 de Febrero de 2004 10:28:36 p.m. 


End file.
